The invention relates to a protective athletic garment for protecting athletes during sporting competition, and in particular to an athletic shoulder pad specifically adapted to protect the unique physical attributes of female athletes.
Typically, athletes competing in sporting events such as football, lacrosse, and ice and field hockey wear protective gear generally comprised of structural members lined with padding, such as athletic shoulder pads. These shoulder pads are typically bilaterally symmetrical and are generally comprised of right and left body arch members that extend over the shoulders of the user and include anterior and posterior portions, or depending chest and back portions, which overlie the chest and back area of the user. The posterior portions, or depending pack portions, may be permanently hinged together on a vertical axis over the athlete's back or spine, while the anterior portion, or depending chest portions, are connected together in a vertical line over the athlete's sternum as by means of straps or lacing. Typically, conventional shoulder pads also utilize a pad disposed beneath the body arch members. The structural members, such as the body arch members, as well as conventional shoulder cups and epaulets are manufactured from a suitable class of material having the requisite strength characteristics to withstand the forces of impact incurred during competition.
Heretofore, the majority of competitors participating in the aforementioned sports have been male, with most protective gear being designed with the protection of the same in mind. As a result, the unique physical attributes of female athletes have not been considered during the design and construction of protective athletic equipment, such as athletic shoulder pads. In particular, athletic shoulder pads of previous design do not provide sufficient space for or adequate protection of the breast area, the upper abdominal area and upper lumbar areas, and the like, of the female athlete.
A protective athletic garment is desired that provides an increase of protection for female athletes during contact sports, and in particular provides sufficient protection for unique female attributes, while simultaneously maintaining or increasing the comfort to the user.